I needed someone
by Izzie and Hannah
Summary: Violet is depressed after Sunny is murdered, she lives with her grief doing something she will most definatly regret. Quiglet. Plz R
1. One dee one

I needed someone

* * *

Violet was falling to pieces and she knew it, she could never control her tears these days, ever since Sunny had been murdered by Count Olaf, Violet barely knew who she was, it felt to her as if the world that she knew had dissapeared and that everything bad was happening to her. Violet was slowly becoming depressed, no one could make her life happy.

The Baudelaires and the Quagmires had been reunited only a month ago, but they already knew each other very well. Violet even started dating Quigley.

It was lunch time, they had spent all morning in the library looking for books that interested them but Violet had merly sat and stared into space, the others had left her in thought as she obviously was upset, and wanted to be left alone. It was now lunch and Violet had still not said anything, she had been like this since Sunnys death, only a week ago.

"Violet." Klaus said. "Please eat something"

"Im not hungry." Violet said, it was the first time she had spoken that day.

"Please." Duncan said. "You really do need to eat something"

"No," Violet said stubbornly. "Im not hungry"

"We are not going to watch you starve yourself to death." Isadora said calmly. "Please eat something"

Violet lifted a piece of bread to her lips and took a bite. After she had finished eating it she smiled at them. "Happy?" she said sarcastically.

"Very," Isadora smiled.

Quigley placed his arm around her. "Violet," he said. "You really do need to talk to us, it has been a week since Sunny was taken, maybe if you talk about it you would feel better, you used to be such an optimistic person but you havent been the same since Sunny has been gone"

Violet smiled. "Im sorry." she said. "I have just been thinking alot, thats all, my parents always told me to protect my younger siblings and I failed"

"You didnt fail." Klaus replied. "No one could have done anything, you tried your hardest, there was nothing else you could have done, besides you were tied up at the time, you couldnt have done anything, its not your fault"

"Klaus is right." Isadora said. "It is not your fault"

"Thank you," Violet said, small tears falling down her face.

"Feel better now?" Duncan asked. Violet nodded although she felt worse, she didnt even feel a tweenty-seventh better. "Good." Isadora said, "Do you want to talk about it"

Violet burst into tears, "No," she said. "Im not ready." she fell into Quigleys shoulder and he comforted her.

"Its alright," Isadora said. "Talk to us when you are ready"

"Isadora," Klaus said. "Can I talk to you"

"Sure," Isadora said. "Excuse us." she stood up and walked with Klaus until they were out of earshot from Duncan, Quigley and a distressed, weeping Violet. "What is it?" Isadora asked.

"Its Violet." Klaus replied. "I have never seen her this upset, Im afraid she is going to do something stupid, something she will regret"  
Isadora took Klaus's hand, "I know Violet is acting differentely but Im sure she will get better, she is just upset." she said.

"I know." Klaus said. "But Im still worried, promise you will try to get her back to her normal self, you are her best friend"

"I promise," Isadora said. "Now can I get back so I can continue spying on your sister"

Klaus smiled, "I guess so." he said.

"Good." Isadora said, and still clutching Klaus's hand dragged him back to the table, Violet still weeping into Quigleys shoulder.

"So," Duncan said. "We were thinking maybe we would go out and check out that exhibit in the mueseum after lunch." "Sounds good," Isadora said, and they all continued to eat lunch.

Violet still weeping into Quigleys shoulder lifted her head slightly so she could whisper in his ear. "Meet me after lunch," she whispered. "I need to talk to you"

Quigley nodded. "Ok," he whispered back to Violet.

After lunch, Violet stayed at the table, Quigley walked over to Isadora. "Violet wants to talk to me," he said to her quietly. "Ill meet you at dinner"

"Ok," Isadora said. "You look after her, I am suppose to be spying on her"

Quigley smiled. "Dont worry." he said. "I will"

Quigley went back to the table. "Violet," he said, she looked up at him. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Violet stood up and took Quigleys hand, "Ill show you," she said, she dragged Quigley down many hallways until finally she reached her dorm room, she led Quigley inside, and shut the door behind her, locking it.

"What is it?" Quigley asked.

Violet said nothing but kissed Quigley on the lips, it was obvious to Quigley that Violet barely knew what she was doing.

Quigley pushed her off and looked at her in the eyes. "Violet," he said. "What did you want to tell me"

"I want to feel better," she said. "I want to be happy, I havent felt happy in a long time Quigley, I want to be with you." she kissed

Quigley again so passionately that Quigley was pushed onto the bed, Violet on top of him, she began undoing the butttons of his shirt.

Quigley pushed her off again. "You are not thinking clearly." he said. "You are too upset, this will not help you, please stop, I wont be able to stop myself soon, or you for that matter"

"I dont mind." Violet said her voice was quiet but sweet, she sounded as if she knew exactely what she was doing. "I dont want you to stop me, I want this"

"No," Quigley said firmly, "You dont know what you are doing, I dont want to hurt you"

"You wont," Violet replied. Then she said the one thing she could think of that would maybe get her what she wanted. "I love you." she lied. "I want this"

"I love you too." Quigley said, he kissed her softely on the lips. "But I still dont want to hurt you"

Violet leaned forward and began to kiss Quigley again, so much that even when he tried to push away he couldnt and suddenly he couldnt stop himself, Violet was getting what she wanted.

Around Dinner time Quigley woke, a sleepy looking Violet looking at him smiling. "Hello sleepy," she said. "You have been sleeping for a while"

Quigley was shocked by Violets calm nature after all that had happened. "Are you alright?" Quigley asked.

Violet sat up, "Im sorry." she said. "But I dont regret it"

Quigley sighed, in his heart, he knew that what had happened was because Violet was upset and not because she loved him. "I love you." Quigley said.

Violet smiled, she did not love Quigley, she didnt want to lie to him again.

"Get some sleep," Quigley said, he kissed Violet on the forehead.

Violet smiled and closed her eyes and began to fall asleep again.

Quigley got out of Violets bed and got dressed and sat at her dresser asking himself, "What just happened"

Just as he was going to ponder on these thoughts, there was a knock at the door. Quigley stood and opened the door, standing in the doorway was his sister, Isadora.

"There you are." she said. "Where were you at dinner? Well never mind, Where is Violet? Is she Ok"

Quigley glanced over at the Violet lying on the bed asleep, a light blanket over her. "Violet is here." he said.

"Oh, good." Isadora said, she pushed through the door, and saw Violet and clicked on what had happened. "Oh," she said. "Oh god, I cant believe this. Violet was upset, Quigley how could you? Oh my god." she had a disguisted look on her face. She turned and walked out of the room, her face was of shock and disbelief.

Quigley took one more look at the sleeping Violet before returning to his own bedroom to go to sleep, although that night he couldnt sleep, his mind was filled with the thought of Violet and what Isadora could be telling Klaus and Duncan.

* * *

Ok, I know that wasnt my best work but R&R, Plz


	2. Two dee doo

Here you go, the last chapter, well chapter two.

* * *

The next day at breakfast was unusually quiet, obviously Isadora had told Duncan and Klaus. Violet however seemed oblivious to it all. 

Finally Klaus could stand it no longer. "So Quigley," he said. "Have fun ruining my sisters innocence yesterday?"

Quigley was silent, he didnt want to get into an arguement.

Violet however was shocked. "How?" she asked. "do you know?"

"That doesnt matter." Klaus said, his voice rising. "Im sure Quigley knows."

"Did you say something," Violet asked Quigley.

"No," Quigley said. "It doesnt matter how they know." he didnt want to drag Isadora into this, especially because she was looking upset and sitting silently at the table.

"You still havent answered my question." Klaus said, his voice had started to become softer. "Was it enjoyable?"

"You know perfectely well, I am not answering that." Quigley said.

"Its not that hard to answer." Klaus said, "Its a simple yes or no."

Quigley shook his head, "Im not answering it." he said.

Klaus looked as if he were about to explode. "Im sure screwing my sister was enjoyable." he screamed. Everyone in the cafeteria grew silent and stared and them trying to figure out who Klaus was talking about. "I hate you."

Isadora stood up. "Stop it." she yelled. "Please, stop fighting." She burst into tears and ran off.

"Nice going." Quigley said sarcastically to Klaus, He followed Isadora out the door.

Duncan, Violet and Klaus sat silentely eating their breakfast.

Quigley chased Isadora out the door. "Hey," he called to her. "Isadora,"

Isadora stopped running and turned to Quigley. "Im sorry," she said. "For running out."

"I dont blame you," Quigey replied bringing the distressed Isadora into a tight hug. "I am so sorry, I wish I could turn back time, then none of this would happen,"

Isadora pulled herself away from Quigley, "Why?" she asked. "Did you do that?"

Quigley looked down, "She told me she loved me." he said. "But I guess she was just using me, I tried to stop her but she was too upset, I couldnt, I am so sorry, I should have never..." hisvoice trailed off.

Isadora took Quigleys hand. "Hey." she said. "Its not all your fault, Ok, its mostly your fault but not all."

Quigley smiled. "I wish it never happened," he said. "I love Violet, but she hasnt been the same lately, I wish she would be her old self again."

"Me too," Isadora agreed. "Do you really love her?"

Quigley smiled. "More than you can imagine." he said.

Isadora smiled, "Well, why are you telling me this?" she said. "Tell Violet, she needs someone to talk to, let her know that you love her, it might make her feel better."

Quigley nodded, "Alright," he said. "I hope I can do that."

"Good," Isadora continued, feeling rather proud of herself. "Now, we must get back to breakfast, Im hungry. Oh, and by the way, promise me you wont yell at Klaus, he is just upset."

"I promise," Quigley said. "After all, we dont want Klaus to be hurt, do we?" a small smirk spread across his face.

Isadora blushed. "Just get to breakfast." she said. "Go on, hurry up."

Quigley smiled at his sister, grateful for her advice and followed her back to the breakfast table.

"Violet," Quigley said, once he had sat down. "I need to tell you something."

Klaus glared at him. "You are not going to hurt my sister again," he said in an angered tone. "Dont you think you have already ruined her life enough?"

Isadora took Klaus's hand and whispered something in his ear, afterwards Klaus seemed to calm down considerably.

After breakfast Quigley took Violets hand and led her into a deserted room so that he could say what he wanted in privacy. Violet however took it as an invitation and no sooner had he

shut the door behind him, Violet began to kiss him, pushing him against the door. Quigley pushed her off and held her at arms length. "Violet," he said in a calm voice. "I really do need to talk to you."

Violet looked down, she obviously did not want to talk.

"Violet," Quigley said, he placed his hand under her chin and lifed her head up so that he was staring at her in the eyes. "I love you,"

Violet stared at him for a moment, she didnt want to lie to him again, "I dont," she whispered back, tears falling down her face,

Quigley felt as if something hard had just hit him, Violet had used him, and now he knew it. "Talk to me," he whispered softly. "Tell me what is wrong."

Violet fell to the ground and buried her face in her hands and began crying heavily. "Im so sorry." she cried. "I didnt mean to hurt you, I just wanted someone to look after me, love me."

Quigley sat next to her on the ground and placed an arm around her. "Its all right," he said. Violet collapsed in his arms and cried. She couldnt stop crying, she was very upset.

"I am so sorry," she wept, she was now thinking about everything she had done over the past week. "I am so sorry." she said again.

"It is alright," Quigley said. "You were upset, you couldnt control yourself, its alright."

"Is everyone mad with me?" Violet asked. "I would be angry with me."

Quigley sighed, "No one is angry with you," he said. "Everyone understands," he stood up and helped Violet stand up. "We better get back, we dont want everyone to think we are up to no good" Quigley said, he took Violets hand and began to lead her out of the room.

"Quigley," Violet said.

"Yeah," Quigley said turning around.

"I love you," Violet said smiling, "Thank you." she leaned forward and softely kissed him on the mouth, she meant it, she loved him, only she didnt realise it until now.

Quigley smiled. "Come on," he said. They walked hand in hand to the library where they expected the others to be and sure enough they were in there, quielty reading and talking around the table at the back of the room.

Quigley and Violet walked over to them. "Im sorry," Violet said. "I havent been myself lately, but Im better now, I am so sorry."

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but Isadora covered his mouth with her hand knowing exactely what he was going to say and smiled at Violet, "Thats alright," she said. "Everyone has bad moments, but it sure is good to have the old Violet back." she removed her hand from Klaus's mouth.

Violet smiled. "Next time," she said. "You might have to knock me back to my senses."

"Next time," Quigley replied, "There is not going to be a next time."

"Oh," Violet said, "And how do you know that?"

"Because," Quigley said. "My job is to make you smile." with that he lifted the giggling Violet off the ground and kissed her.

Isadora watched on smiling, although Klaus and Duncan seemed to be not as happy.

The End.

* * *

All done, hope it wasnt too horrible, Now R&R, PLZ 


End file.
